<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>first meetings by danhoweiis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401767">first meetings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/danhoweiis/pseuds/danhoweiis'>danhoweiis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, One Night Stands, just as a warning, theres no actual smut but like they mention it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:55:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/danhoweiis/pseuds/danhoweiis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>this was not how dan pictured he would meet amazingphil but sometimes there are good things that come out of him being too drunk to remember what he did the night before</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Howell/Phil Lester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>first meetings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dan stirred, the sunlight peeking through the blinds and shining onto his face. He rubbed his eyes and they focused on an unfamiliar lamp on the bedside table and a book he didn't own. Turning his head, his eyes landed on more things he didn't recognise. Colourful artwork on the wall, wardrobes with floor to ceiling mirrors on them and a shelf filled with books, candles and what looked like a homemade painting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the f-" Dan mumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just then the sound of footsteps came from outside of the room and the door creaked open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh. you're awake."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're AmazingPhil." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I prefer just Phil." He chuckled, holding out a glass of water towards Dan. "I got you some water,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dan took the glass sceptically and took a sip. "What am I doing in your house?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil, who was now sitting on the edge of the bed, looked at him quizzically. "D-do you not remember?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dan shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We met at a club last night? We started chatting and you were pretty drunk and kept saying I reminded you of someone. I guess now you just recognised me but were too drunk to realise."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dan groaned. "God that's embarrassing." He ran a hand through his hair and yawned again. “If I was that drunk why did you bring me back to your apartment?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil smiled sheepishly. “You were cute, and we’d been talking for ages. Also, I think your friends had left and I felt guilty just letting you go home by yourself. You could have been murdered.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you decided to invite me back here where you murder me in the safety of your flat?” Dan asked, raising an eyebrow. “Riiiight.“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re still alive aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dan took another gulp of water. “Touche.” He paused for a second to look around the room, noticing his clothes from the night before in a heap on the floor and he suddenly came to the realisation he was naked. His eyes widened and he looked across at Phil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Phil asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did we...you know…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil’s cheeks blushed red and he scratched his head. “I...yeah. Sort of. You sucked me off and I gave you a hand job then you fell asleep straight after.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woooow, I’m sorry.” Dan chuckled. “That must have been so insulting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil shrugged. “It was a good blow job so I sorta forgave you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A silence fell between them as Dan finished off his water and Phil watched him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should say,” Phil added. “I, I didn't like, take advantage of you or anything. You seemed a lot more sober when we got back here and I asked you like 10 times if you definitely wanted to and you very coherently said yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small smile spread across Dan's face. “I think I do vaguely remember that. I appreciate you asking. Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A wave of relief washed over Phil and he smiled back. “Did you want some breakfast? Or do you have somewhere to be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So this is the famous AmazingPhil kitchen? In the flesh.” Dan said, looking around as Phil pulled out some bowls for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. home to many baking fails such as my birthday cake and some meringues which I don’t want to talk about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dan laughed. “I don’t know, I thought Gordon Ramsey gave you a pretty glowing review.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god. Just how big a fan of me are you? Should I call the police and tell them some crazy fan stalked me and forced me to make them breakfast?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the one who invited me back here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil went about pulling out the milk and cereal as Dan plonked himself down on one of the breakfast bar stools.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve watched you for about 6 years on and off. I always kinda wanted to give it a go myself but never built up the courage. I was happy enough just watching your videos.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil smirked as he poured them both a bowl of crunchy nut cornflakes. “So you’d call yourself a phillie then? Or whatever they’re calling themselves these days,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dan pulled a face. “That is the worst thing I’ve ever heard. Do your fans really call themselves that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil nodded as he handed Dan a bowl of cereal. “Clearly you’re not a hardcore fan if you don’t know that. I much preferred phillions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now </span>
  <em>
    <span>there </span>
  </em>
  <span>was a name.” Dan chuckled. “No, I went and got myself a grown up job about 3 years ago so my days of binge watching youtube have disappeared.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I work at BBC Radio 1. Just as a sort of admin slash general dogsbody but it’s fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds amazing. I almost got a job there back in- and you probably already know that because i’ve talked about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dan snickered and nodded. “Sorry. I don’t blame you though. It looks terrifying, I walk past sometimes when Scott Mills is doing his show and the way he just presses all those buttons and knows exactly what each one does. You have to be superhuman.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Knowing me I'd probably press the wrong button and end up deleting the radio or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe it’s for the best then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They settled into a silence, both eating their cereal until Dan’s phone buzzed in his jeans pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said I’d meet my friend at one of her flat viewings this morning and I've got exactly 45 minutes before they send a hitman to kill me for not turning up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dan put down his bowl and legged it upstairs to collect the rest of his belongings that were strewn around Phil’s bedroom before heading back down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He paused in the doorway and looked over at Phil who was standing exactly where he’d left him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I uh- I’d say I’d had fun but I don’t really remember much of what happened but,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil chuckled. “We had fun, don't worry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was an awkward silence as Dan finished pulling on his jacket. “I should go, th-thanks for the breakfast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dan really wanted to stay. He wanted to stay and talk to Phil some more and get to know him properly. He also really wanted to ask Phil for his number but didn’t want Phil thinking he was just some crazy fan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil walked across the kitchen towards him. “I’ll come and unlock the door.” He said with a grin as they walked down the hallway together to the front door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise I won’t post your address on some weird forum.” Dan chuckled as Phil opened the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, I appreciate it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dan stepped outside, the bright, mid morning sun blinding him. “Well, thanks. Again.” He said, a last ditch attempt in the hopes Phil would ask for his number. He heard no response so made his way down the narrow pathway towards the main road in search of the nearest tube station. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was just about to cross the road when he looked up. “Fuck it.” He turned and sprinted back down the pathway, just as Phil was inches away from shutting the door. “Wait, Phil, wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil swung open the door and looked at him. “Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I get your number?” He asked, slowly walking back towards the front door. “I promise I’m not some weird crazy stalker. I just had a nice time this morning and last night. What I can remember of it anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil stood there, looking at him blankly before bursting out into laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dan looked at him, puzzled. “What’s so funny?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to ask you for your number but was too nervous. I...I didn’t think you’d want to see me again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now it was Dan’s turn to laugh. “You kidding? You’re hot as shit mate,” He said, reaching the doorway and passing his phone to Phil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil shrugged. “Thought it just might be weird, me being who I am. But I had a great time with you. Plus you’ve got that sort of cute-emo boy thing going on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dan ruffled his hair. “Thanks. It took me years to get to this level of cute-emo.” He took his phone back from Phil just as a message from his friend popped up saying she was on her way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, I really do need to go. I’ll text you, I promise.” He called back to Phil as he speed-walked down the path.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah you better.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kudos/comments are appreciated<br/>share on <a href="https://danhowellz.tumblr.com/post/643041128313208832/first-meetings">tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>